Mimpi Nyataku
by Hepta Py
Summary: Sebegitu inginnya kah kita memiliki kebahagiaan di dunia ini? Meskipun hanya sekejap mata, aku ingin dia merasakan apa yang kurasa.. "Tidak, aku disini untuk melepasnya pergi, bukan untuk menunggunya lagi, karena aku sudah merasakan kebahagiaan itu."


Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

Disclaimer : **T**ite **K**ubo-Sensei

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo.

Pairing : IchiRuki

Rate : T

* * *

**~MIMPI NYATAKU~**

== Ruki ==

OneShot

* * *

**Rukia P.O.V.**

Musim Gugur. Aku sangat menyukai Musim Gugur… Karena musim itu selalu mengingatkan diriku tentang dirinya…

Sebegitu inginnya kah kita memiliki kebahagiaan di dunia ini? Bersama dengan dia merupakan impianku menuju kebahagiaan sejati, tapi dapatkah itu terwujud? Meskipun hanya sekejap mata, aku ingin dia merasakan apa yang kurasa…

Selalu, dibawah Pohon Mapple itu, aku menunggunya, hanya sekedar ingin tahu kehadirannya. Aku menyukai pohon setinggi 3 meter itu, pohon yang terlihat anggun dengan daun berwarna orange memenuhi setiap rantingnya yang begitu sempurna.

Tepat di bawah pohon itu, terdapat sebuah bangku kayu yang begitu tampak sederhana. Disinilah tempatku menghabiskan waktu istirahatku bersama sahabatku, Tatsuki.

Satu-satunya pohon yang terindah di sekolahku. Karena aku menyukai saat dimana daun itu berguguran. Warna daun itu sangat mengingatkanku tentang seseorang, tentang dia…

**Normal P.O.V.**

Saat ini Rukia dan Tatsuki sedang duduk santai di bawah Pohon Mapple di depan kantin sekolahnnya. Dan tak jauh juga, terdapat lapangan futsal yang bergabung dengan lapangan basket di sampingnya.

Mereka berdua duduk di bangku kayu yang berada di bawah pohon tersebut dengan membawa segelas soft drink di tangan mereka masing-masing. Mereka bercanda ringan seperti biasa. Semilir angin membawa mereka dalam kesejukan. Mereka tampak bahagia.

Tak henti-hentinya berlalu-lalang siswa-siswi lain yang juga merasakan lapar diperutnya. Mereka membuat suatu siklus hidup yang takkan pernah punah untuk mengunjungi tempat tersebut, kantin sekolah.

Perlahan tapi pasti, hembusan angin menerpa mereka berdua, daun berbentuk bintang berwarna orange itu pun satu-persatu berguguran. Rukia tersenyum. Mengapa dia tersenyum?

"Aku melihatnya…" Kata Rukia dalam hati.

Saat ini seseorang yang selalu ia kagumi itu tengah berjalan santai di depannya, ia bersama sahabatnya yang berambut merah dan satunya lagi berwarna biru. Rukia tersenyum, bahkan jantungnya sedikit berdebar.

"Woi! Ichigo!" teriak Tatsuki mengagetkan Rukia.

Sontak orang yang merasa terpanggil pun menoleh. Dilihatnya saat ini oleh Rukia, Ichigo bersama kedua teman lainnya yaitu, Renji dan Grimmjow tengah menuju ke arahnya.

Mata Rukia terpaku akan seseorang yang begitu mempesonanya saat ini. Ichigo hanya memandang mereka dengan tampang cuek seperti biasa.

Tiba-tiba Tatsuki berdiri dari tempat duduknya kemudian menuju ke arah Ichigo.

"Kau gimana sih?" kata Tatsuki dengan menjotos pelan lengan Ichigo.

"Jangan memukulku, Preman!" kata Ichigo sedikit marah.

Terlihat dengan jelas, saat ini Ichigo tengah mencekik pelan tengkuk Tatsuki dari belakang. Tatsuki hanya bisa meringis geli dan mengolok-ngolok pria yang mencekiknya.

"Lepaskan, Bodoh!" kata Tatsuki keras.

"Memang aku takut padamu?" jawab Ichigo datar dengan tetap melakukan kejailannya.

Rukia memandang terkejut sekilas, namun dengan cepat ia menundukkan kepala, menatap serius sepasang sepatu berwarna putihnya dengan rasa aneh yang memenuhi rongga hati dan pikirannya.

"Sudahlah, Ichigo! Aku mau kembali ke kelas!" Kata Grimmjow dengan nada malas.

"Aku juga mau kembali." Kata Renji yang sebelumnya menarik sekilas Ichigo.

"Ya, sudahlah. Aku juga pergi." Kata Ichigo yang langsung mengejar kedua temannya, namun sekilas tanpa Rukia sadari Ichigo melirik ke arahnya.

"Hahahaha… dasar jeruk bodoh!" kata Tatsuki jail kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah Rukia lagi.

"Ups!" kata Tatsuki tiba-tiba saat melihat air muka Rukia.

Rukia hanya memandangnya heran. Tapi sebenarnya di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam ia sangat sedih dan sedikit marah pada sahabatnya itu, lebih tepatnya cemburu.

"Maafkan aku ya, Rukia?" kata Tatsuki memandang melas Rukia dan sedikit memohon.

"Apa maksudmu, Tatsuki?" kata Rukia sebiasa mungkin.

"Ya, sudahlah. Tapi aku tahu kau marah padaku kan?" tanya Tatsuki yang kini memandang ke arah lapangan basket.

"Tidak, Aku hanya lelah." kata Rukia yang kini menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"Lelah? Aku juga lelah. Aku ingin cepat pulang!" jawab Tatsuki semangat.

"Bukan itu,"

"Lalu?"

"Aku lelah melihatnya, melihat Ichigo yang sama sekali tidak melihatku." jujur Rukia lemas.

"Kau jangan sedih begitu, Rukia. Aku yakin ini yang terbaik untukmu. Bukankah masih ada banyak lelaki lain?" kata Tatsuki menghibur.

"Memang, tapi hanya satu yang aku cintai dan itu hanyalah dia." Kata Rukia dalam hati.

"Ayo, tersenyumlah! Ingat kata-kataku." Kata Tatsuki menanggapi kediaman Rukia yang terus menatap kosong ke arah depan.

"Semoga saja kau benar." Kata Rukia lirih.

Saat ini Rukia dan Tatsuki tengah berjalan melewati koridor kelas. Ia akan menuju ke kelas 2B namun saat mereka berdua akan melewati kelas 2A.

"Awas! Awas! Putri lewat!" kata Grimmjow dengan seringai dan ditujukan kepada Tatsuki.

"Mau apa kau, hah?" kata Tatsuki berhenti untuk meladeni Grimmjow.

Rukia pun ikut-ikutan berhenti. Dan saat ini ia melihat ke arah pintu kelas 2B. Dengan jelas dapat Rukia amati sosok pria bermuka datar tengah berdiri bersandar di pintu dengan kedua tangan yang ia lipat di depan dada dengan angkuhnya.

**Deg!**

Jantung Rukia berdebar tiba-tiba. Ia ingin pergi meninggalkan kelas tersebut termasuk sahabatnya, Tatsuki. Namun ada seseorang yang menahannya.

"Rukia, tunggu! Aku mau mengembalikan ini. Terima kasih ya?" Kata seseorang yang bernama Nemu.

"Oh, ini. Iya, sama-sama." jawab Rukia dengan senyum.

"Rukia kesini mau mencari siapa? Ichigo?" kata Nemu dengan sedikit kikikan.

Namun dalam sekejap semua tertawa, dan itu berhasil membuat Rukia heran dan sedikit terkejut.

"Wah! Rukia mencarimu, Ichigo." Kata Hinamori yang kebetulan berdiri di samping Nemu.

"Ichigo, ada yang mencarimu nih!"

"Wah, Rukia! Kamu masuk saja."

Rukia hanya diam. Tidak merespon sama sekali.

"Oh, ternyata disini ada Rukia? Eh, kau dulu menyukai Ichigo ya? Hahahaha… orang seperti itu tak pantas kau sukai. Payah!" kata Renji dengan suara lantang.

"Sial kau!" kata Ichigo singkat kemudian masuk ke dalam kelas.

Rukia mulai salah tingkah namun ia tetap mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat. Dengan cepat Tatsuki menarik tengan Rukia meninggalkan kelas yang hingga kini masih sangat riuh.

"Mereka gila!" kata Tatsuki sebal.

"…" Rukia hanya diam tak merespon.

**Pukul 4 sore.**

Saat ini Rukia tengah sendiri saja. Ia belum pulang karena sejak tadi ia harus mengerjakan tugas berkelompok dari Mayuri-Sensei. Gadis itu melangkah gontai menuju ke Pohon Mapple.

Ia duduk perlahan di bangku kusam itu. Ia menatap langit yang kini telah berwarna jingga dan itu adalah warna kesukaannya hingga saat ini...

**Rukia P.O.V.**

Seandainya aku bisa memiliki warna itu, warna yang selalu di pancarkan oleh satu orang, yaitu Ichigo Kurosaki. Seperti pohon ini. Dia begitu indah dimataku.

Namun hingga kini, dia hanya melewatiku tanpa sama sekali melihat dan memandangku… Mungkin? Tapi itulah yang kurasakan. Seperti pohon ini, aku sama sekali tidak dianggapnya ada.

Kami-sama, seandainya aku boleh meminta satu kebahagiaan di dunia ini, aku hanya menginginkan satu hal , aku ingin bahagia bersamanya…

**Normal P.O.V.**

Saat ini Rukia tengah berada di kamarnya yang berwarna serba violet dan sedikit aksen berwarna orange. Gadis itu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Ia melihat kalender yang tergantung di tembok tak jauh dari tempatnya tidur saat ini.

Tanggal 23 Juli 2010. Tanggal itu sudah tercoret warna ungu saat ini, karena sebelum tidur tadi Rukia telah menggoreskan spidol tersebut, pertanda bahwa hari ini adalah hari sedih baginya.

Gadis itu menghela napasnya sejenak, kemudian memejamkan mata.

"Aku lelah, Ichigo." Gumamnya sebelum terlelap.

***(n_n)***

**Rukia P.O.V.**

Dimana aku? Saat ini aku berada di sebuah ruangan hampa berwarna hitam pekat. Aku tak bisa melihat apapun. Apa ini mimpi?

Namun dalam sekejab ruangan hitam yang kurasa tadi berangsur meluruh menampakkan suatu padang rumput berwarna putih. Putih? Sangat aneh, semua tanaman berwarna putih bersih, rerumputan, bunga, bahkan dinding kolam yang jauh itu.

Tak lama kemudian, beberapa sosok manusia muncul di depan kolam besar berwarna putih tersebut, mereka keluargaku dan juga teman-temanku. Aku tidak bermimpi kan? Mereka semua tersenyum padaku. Kemudian aku mendengar sebuah bisikan lembut,

"Mereka adalah kebahagiaanmu, cepatlah kesana! Dan gapailah apa yang kau inginkan."

Reflek aku berlari menuju ke tengah taman berwarna putih itu. Sangat indah. Bahkan mataku berbinar-binar karena melihat mereka semua tersenyum padaku.

Apa ini? Aku terhenti di tengah jalan saat ku tangkap sosok angkuh di belakang mereka yang tersenyum padaku saat ini. Seseorang itu tengah duduk sendiri di sebuah bangku besi panjang yang indah berwarna putih dengan beberapa bunga lily putih mengelilingi setiap lekuk bangku itu sendiri.

Ia melihatku dengan ekspresi datar dan berdiri memandangku tanpa senyum. Aku langsung bersedih dan menundukkan kepalaku. Dan aku tidak melanjutkan langkahku lagi.

"Jangan bersedih, Rukia..."

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang menghiburku.

"Si-siapa?" tanyaku sedikit takut.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah sosok yang mirip denganku menggenggam erat kedua tanganku. Aku bisa melihatnya, ia memakai gaun putih yang begitu indah dan tampak menawan dengan panjang hingga menutupi kakinya. Sayap putih bersih menghiasi punggungnya, ia tersenyum.

"Aku disini karena kau yang memanggilku." Katanya lembut seraya menyentuh lembut pipiku.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Aku datang kesini untuk mengabulkan permintaanmu. Kau ingin bahagia bersamanya kan?" kata perempuan bersayap itu dengan menunjuk ke arah lelaki yang memandangku datar sedari tadi.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan perempuan itu hanya tersenyum.

"Apa kau yakin ingin bahagia bersamanya? Bukankah masih banyak orang-orang yang kamu sayangi?"

Aku melihat ke arah semua orang yang tersenyum padaku. Aku mulai bingung.

"Apa kau ingin mengubahnya? Hanya satu kesempatan, Rukia." kata perempuan itu lembut.

"Aku ingin bersamanya, karena hanya satu yang kucintai di dunia ini." kataku tegas.

Perempuan itu tersenyum kemudian berkata,

"Baiklah, datangilah dia sekarang. Ku harap kau akan bahagia."

Reflek aku langsung berlari, berlari sekuat tenaga menuju ke arah seseorang itu. Semua bayangan akan keluarga dan sahabat yang tersenyum padaku menghilang begitu saja. Tapi entah kenapa aku sangat bahagia saat ini, tak terasa air mataku menetes dan saat aku sampai di depannya,

"Ingatlah satu hal, Rukia. Ini semua ada syaratnya…" kata perempuan bersayap yang kini terbang mensejajarkan diri di belakang Ichigo.

"Syaratnya adalah…"

***(n_n)***

**SMA Karakura**

Saat ini Aku tengah duduk di bawah Pohon Mapple yang sejak tadi menggugurkan daunnya. Aku tengah memikirkan mimpi yang kualami tadi malam. Namun konsentrasiku pecah saat tiba-tiba, seseorang itu datang.

"Yo! Tatsuki!" teriak Ichigo yang kini menuju ke arah sahabat baiknya itu.

"Mau apa kau?" kata Tatsuki ketus.

"Aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih, karena berkat kau, aku bisa menang taruhan kemarin."

"Lalu?" tanya Tatasuki heran.

"Kau mau jatahmu tidak? Kalau kau tidak menginginkannya, aku ambil semu…" kata Ichigo yang kini sudah membalikkan badan namun dicegah cepat oleh Tatsuki.

"Tunggu! Aku mau! Sekalian temanku juga ya?" kata Tatsuki menawarkanku dengan senyum.

Sejenak Ichigo memandangku, seolah mengingat-ingat siapa diriku. Tak kusangka ia tersenyum kemudian berkata,

"Tidak masalah, ayo?" kata Ichigo kemudian mengambil langkah mendahului kami.

Apa dia bilang? Aku tidak percaya, dan juga dia tersenyum padaku.

**Kantin sekolah**

Saat ini aku tengah duduk di samping Tatsuki dengan Ichigo yang duduk tepat di depanku. Ia membutku gugup setengah mati.

"Kalian mau pesan apa?" kata Ichigo pada kami.

"Aku mau yang itu saja, bagaimana denganmu, Rukia?" tanya Tatsuki padaku sambil menunjuk salah satu kue.

"Aku sama denganmu saja." kataku datar.

Aku merasa terus diawasi oleh Ichigo, tapi kenapa bisa seperti itu? Namun tiba-tiba seseorang datang dengan sangat terburu-buru.

"Tatsuki, kau bisa ikut denganku sebentar tidak? Ini masalah klub kita?" kata Hisagi yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Baiklah, Ayo!" kata Tatsuki setelah berpamitan denganku dan Ichigo.

Tatsuki pun meninggalkan aku dan Ichigo sendirian saja saat ini, jantungku berdebar hebat bahkan diriku sama sekali tidak melihat ke arahnya.

"Hei, kau! Kenapa diam saja sedari tadi?" kata Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Aku hanya malas bicara." kataku singkat tanpa melihatnya.

"Oh ya? Ngomong-ngomong… Apa benar dulu kau menyukaiku?"

Tubuhku kaku seketika, ya ampun apa yang dia tanyakan? Aku harus menjawab apa?

"Ah! pasti mereka hanya mempermaikan kita, benarkan?" kata Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Ya, mungkin saja." kataku yang kini berani melihat ke arah matanya.

Matanya sungguh indah, aku terpaku dan kurasa ia juga. Kami saling berpandangan sampai…

"Woi! Pasangan baru nih!"

"Wah, ternyata gossip itu benar ya?"

"Selamat, Rukia, Ichigo."

Kini teman-teman yang kebetulan melewati meja kami mulai membuatku kesal dengan omongan ngelantur mereka.

"Kita pergi saja, bagaimana?" kata Ichigo yang kini berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Baiklah." kataku mengikuti langkahnya.

Aku terus mengikutinya dan ternyata ia menuju ke pohon itu, pohon kesukaanku. Ia mengambil duduk di sisi bangku yang biasa Tatsuki tempati dan aku sendiri duduk di tempatku.

"Kau suka berada di sini kan? Kurasa disini tidak terlalu buruk juga." katanya kemudian.

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat menyukai suasana disini, kau bodoh kalau meremehkan tempat ini." kataku mulai terbawa suasana.

Ichigo tersenyum, kemudian memandang daun yang kembali berguguran.

"Kenapa kau begitu menyukai tempat ini? Warna orange yang menyebalkan. Benar kan?" kata Ichigo sambil menunjuk rambutnya.

"Hahahaha… warna rambutmu saja yang mengganggu tapi tidak untuk pohon ini, Dasar Baka!"

"Apa kau bilang, Pendek?" jawab Ichigo mulai mengolokku dengan sebutan tabu itu.

"Hei, kau! Berani sekali mengejekku, Jingga!"

"Apa maksud…" kata Ichigo dengan nada tinggi namun berhasil teredam oleh tepukan ringan di bahunya.

"Jangan ganggu Rukia, Bodoh!" kata Tatsuki dengan aura seram.

"Oh, kau Tatsuki. Maaf, kami meninggalkanmu disini." kata Ichigo santai.

"Asal kau tidak meninggalkan Rukia, aku takkan dendam padamu." Kata Tatsuki tersenyum padaku.

"Mana mungkin aku meninggalkannya? Jelas tidak lah!" jawab Ichigo tergas.

Aku mendengarnya. Dan aku tersenyum saat itu. Aku bahagia.

***(n_n)***

Hari berganti hari, aku sangat senang, sekarang aku bisa lebih dekat dengan Ichigo. Ternyata dia pria yang cukup menyenangkan, tidak sedingin yang aku kira. Aku sangat bahagia. Apa mungkin ini jawaban atas mimpiku 10 hari yang lalu? Kuharap ini akan selamanya.

**SMA Karakura, pukul 6 malam.**

Saat ini aku tengah melewati koridor samping dari sekolah yang luas ini. Badanku capek semua karena hari ini aku sudah susah payah mengerjakan tugas diskusi kelompok dan praktek drama untuk besok. Tapi tak apalah, meskipun aku harus pulang malam begini.

"Hei, Rukia!"

Sontak aku langsung mencari sosok dari suara yang sangat familiar itu.

"Ichigo? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku hanya malas pulang. Jadi aku melihat kelasmu yang berlatih drama tadi."

"Apa? Sejak kapan?" kataku sedikit berteriak.

"Dari awal, memang kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak." kataku mulai meredam rasa malu.

Saat ini kami tengah berjalan berdampingan menuju ke lobi depan sekolah.

"Rukia, aku ingin bertanya padamu." Kata Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Ya, tanya saja." Kataku datar.

"Apa benar dulu kau menyukaiku?"

Mataku langsung melebar dan langkahku terhenti. Ichigo yang tidak menyadarinya terus berjalan tanpaku, namun tak lama kemudian ia berhenti dan membalikkan badan melihatku yang berada 3 meter dari dirinya saat ini.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanyaku mulai gugup.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memastikan saja. Apa kau masih memiliki perasaan yang sama hingga saat ini?"

"…"

Aku hanya diam dan menundukkan kepala karena tak sanggup melihatnya. Perlahan kudengar suara langkah kaki Ichigo menuju mendekat ke arahku.

Ia berhenti tepat di depanku, dan dengan paksa menarik tanganku tiba-tiba sehingga membuat tubuhku menabrak tubuh tegapnya. Mataku melebar, aku terkejut. Apa maksud semua ini? Ia merangkul erat pinggangku dan membawaku merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rukia."

Apa? Dia menyukaiku? Tidak! Dia bilang dia mencintaiku!

"Apa jawabanmu, Rukia? Aku takkan melepaskanmu sebelum kau mengatakan `Ya`." ancam Ichigo yang membuatku tersenyum bahagia.

Perlahan kuangkat tanganku menyusuri pungunggunya yang lebar dan aku pun membalas pelukan hangat itu.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo. Aku tidak bisa menolakmu." kataku sangat bahagia.

"Terima kasih, Rukia."

**3 Hari kemudian.**

Hari ini, mungkin adalah hari perpisahanku. Aku harap tidak. Tapi semua begitu nyata. Kurang 15 menit lagi semua akan menghilang. Tapi aku akan terus menunggunya disini, aku harap dia datang.

"Hah… hah… maafkan aku, Rukia. Aku lupa dengan janji kita."

Ichigo datang dengan napas memburu dan kini berdiri tepat di depanku yang kini hanya duduk saja di bawah Pohon Mapple.

Tiba-tiba mataku sembab, aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menangis, namun aku bisa menahannya sekuat mungkin hingga saat ini, itu terbukti dengan diriku yang hanya menyiratkan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan saat ini. Tiba-tiba saja tanganku bergerak memeluk pria di depanku aku mendekapnya dengan putus asa dan lemas. Dan aku berbisik lirih di telingannya,

"Apa kita akan selalu bersama, Ichigo?"

"Apa yang kau katakan, Rukia? Kita akan selalu bersama. Itu pasti." kata Ichigo enteng dan membalas pelukannku lebih erat.

"Kenapa aku merasa 7 menit lagi kau akan menghilang?" kataku putus asa.

Perlahan Ichigo melepas pelukan tersebut dan menatapku lekat-lekat dengan wajah serius dan alis yang semakin berkerut.

"Kau adalah milikku, dan selamanya akan menjadi milikku. Aku tidak akan menghilang, percayalah?" kata Ichigo yang mampu membuatku luluh.

Aku menatap sepasang mata itu. Sepasang mata musim gugur itu seolah-olah menyuruhku untuk semakin mendekat. Dia terlalu tinggi jadi kuputuskan untuk menjinjitkan kedua kakiku. Ichigo tetap menatapku serius, dan tanpa kusadari tangan Ichigo telah berpindah ke kedua lengan atasku, ia sedikit mengankat badanku mendekat. Jantungku berdebar hebat, dan kurasakan desiran aneh dan kehangatan di sekujur tubuhku. Saat aku memejamkan mata kurasa sesuatu menyentuh bibirku lembut, sangat manis dan terasa tabu, karena ini pertama kali aku merasakannya.

Angin berhembus menyadarkan kami berdua untuk tidak terhanyut lebih dalam. Ichigo melepaskan ciumannya dan menatapku.

"Aku akan selamanya bersamamu. Aku harap kau mempercayaiku, Rukia."

"Ya…" kataku ragu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kembali ke kelas. Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi." kata Ichigo semangat dengan senyum lebar.

Ichigo mengambil langkah mendahuluiku. Sekarang aku bisa melihat punggungnya. Sisi Ichigo yang selalu menyambutku sejak dulu. Hanya punggungnya, bukan senyum dari bibir lembutnya.

**Tik**

**Tik**

**Tik**

**11:30**

"Sayōnara, Ichigo." kataku.

**Teeeettttt…**

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku ada di sini?"

Aku mendengar kata-kata Ichigo barusan dan itu membuatku lemas seketika. Aku langsung menghempaskan tubuhku ke bangku itu. Menatap awan yang telah cerah dan itu tidak secerah diriku saat ini. Tanggal 7 Agustus 2010, pukul 11:30, itulah tanggal yang paling berarti dalam hidupku, tepatnya hari ini dan saat ini.

"Aku kembali ke kelas saja. Buat apa aku disini." lanjut Ichigo tanpa memandang ke arah belakang.

Pria itu pergi tanpa mengetahui kehadiranku sejak tadi di pohon itu. Aku merasakan hangat dan basah di pipiku. Aku menangis? Untuk apa? Bukankah aku telah mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu?

"Aku bodoh." kataku sambil menatap tanah.

"Jangan bersedih, Rukia…"

Aku terkejut, aku mendengar suara itu lagi. Tiba-tiba saja suatu tangan lembut menutup kedua mataku dari belakang, aku mengira dia adalah perempuan yang aku temui saat mimpi itu, aku tersenyum.

"Masih banyak orang yang menyayangimu, lihatlah ke depan. Maka kau akan selalu bahagia."

Perlahan perempuan bersayap itu melepaskan tangannya diiringi dengan hembusan angin yang menerpa rambut hitamku perlahan.

"Hei, Rukia! Sedang apa kau disini?" kata Tatsuki yang saat ini berada di depanku.

"Tatsuki?" kataku sedikit terkejut.

"Sedang menunggu Ichigo ya? Kau tidak bosan-bosannya ya? Emm... ngomong-ngomong selamat ulang tahun ya?" kata Tatsuki yang kini duduk di sampingku.

Aku tersenyum dan dalam hati aku berkata,

"Tidak, aku disini untuk melepasnya pergi, bukan untuk menunggunya lagi, karena aku sudah merasakan kebahagiaan itu."

Diiringi dengan senyum aku memandang dedaunan yang berguguran itu,

"Terima kasih, Mapple."

***(n_n)***

"Ingatlah satu hal, Rukia. Ini semua ada syaratnya…" kata perempuan bersayap yang kini terbang mensejajarkan diri di belakang Ichigo.

"Syaratnya adalah semua akan berakhir saat usiamu beranjak 17 tahun tepat."

**`T`A`M`A`T`

* * *

**

**"~*~"**

Detik ini…

Dimana dia ada…

Tak seorang pun tau…

Telah menanti ku dalam sendiri…

**"~*~"**

Tak ada lagi suara hati…

Hampir lenyap…

Rasaku mulai terbang…

Terbawa angan yang terlalu dalam…

**"~*~"**

Perlahan menghilang…

Rasaku mulai padam…

Tidak…

Diri tidak menginginkan…

**"~*~"**

Berhenti…

Namun dia tetap melangkah pergi…

Sangat pedih di mata…

Air mataku jatuh…

**"~*~"**

Pernahkah dia merasa…

Ini cinta yang hanya untuknya…

Salah…

Ini cinta terdalam yang kupunya…

**"~*~"**

Suara hati kembali…

Mungkinkah waktu merestui…

Hampir… hampir habis…

Waktuku akan habis…

**"~*~"**

Desir hati mengungkap…

Rasa yang ingin termiliki…

Ku menghitung hari…

Hanya bisa menghitung hari…

**"~*~"**

* * *

Cin, itu bukan mimpi, itu kenyataan. kug semua ngira mimpi che! itu kenyataan tapi cuma sementara. cuma terjadi sampai Rukia berumur tepat 17 tahun, Ichigo akan kehilangan ingatan tentang Rukia saat itu, begitu... Ok! Tema OneShot Ruki emang selalu MiMpI. Ya begitulah, bisa di bilang ini adalah mimpi yang beruntutan dari cerita **Mimpi Indahku. **Semoga Cinta-CintaQu semua suka. Akhir kata…

* * *

**Arigatō**** en ****Sayōnara "^_^"

* * *

**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


End file.
